


Barry Allen is in Trouble

by EvilSlicey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Kink, Oblivous Barry Allen, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Oliver Queen, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Barry Allen is a smart man, who has a bad habit of getting himself in bad situations. Oliver Queen has ways of training him though.





	Barry Allen is in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoringWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/gifts).

Despite popular belief, Barry Allen is an intelligent, capable man who can talk, reason or otherwise find his way out of a problem. He could read a room in seconds and tell you with a reasonable degree of certainty what had happened there. He worked his way through college, took care of his own taxes and needs, and actually had savings, even if Joe didn’t believe him. Also, and he never told this to anyone before, he had even turned down better paying, and more prestigious, job offers to say closer to his family as well as invitations to various PhD programs.

It was fair to say that Barry Allen was respected, ingenious, creative and skilled, a man who shouldn’t be underestimated by any metric.

Though anyone seeing the man now would be forgiven for thinking otherwise.

Barry shivered from the cold of the room, the hard, smooth cement floor the only clue he had to its appearance as he was currently blind folded and sitting on stool.

A very short stool that forced him to sit with his knees bent and spread in hopes of having any comfort.

With his hands cuffed behind his back and seemingly connected the bottom of the cursed stool if his careful testing of the chains where any indication.

All of which wouldn’t have been too bad, he could handle being cold, uncomfortable and unaware of his situation, if it wasn’t for the fact that he wasn’t wearing any clothing.

Much to Barry’s blushing chagrin the cherry on top of the tantalizing tableau was the fact that Barry Allen was experiencing it all while wearing only a jock strap. An increasingly soiled jock strap as his excited erection pushed against its confines in a vain bid to escape and only soaking the cloth with pre-cum for its efforts.

Barry tried to get comfortable yet again, his sense of shame making him want to close his knees but the complete lack of height on the stool making it impossible without straining his joints and muscles. His vain wiggle for comfort was cut off when he heard the heavy but slow and determined footsteps of a man approaching him, the sound echoing in the bare and cavernous room he must be in and sending shivers down his spine.

Barry bite his lip as the footsteps got loud enough that Barry knew their producer had to see him and his predicament clearly. He then let a little choked whine when they stopped about 10 feet from him. He shifted against the stool as the visitor seemed to watch him form his spot, spreading his legs farther apart and thrusting his painfully trapped erection up ever so slightly to draw attention to it.

He almost let out a sob when he heard a low chuckle and the clink of a belt buckle. He strained to hear the coarse rustle of canvas, cotton and leather as it was slowly removed from the other man’s body, a pair of soft thuds telling him that boots had been removed and the other man was now most likely as bare as his.

The next steps were softer, Barry not really hearing the man move towards him but feeling it, maybe the natural ambient heat of the man changing the temperature around him, maybe his steady deep breaths changing the quality of the air itself. Whatever it was that has Barry’s instincts telling him the man was moving closer to him didn’t matter right then as Barry was more focused on biting back the series of whines that threatened to escape his throat as the man got closer.

Then the man stopped again, this time so close that Barry could smell his soap, the leather and well-worn clothing that had been abandoned earlier and some heady musky scent that could only be his natural scent. Barry didn’t fight the next whine that escaped his throat as he let his head drop slightly against his chest as he rocked slightly in his seat, desperate to be closer and to be touched.

The man was kind enough to oblige.

Barry gasped and leaned into the touch of the man as he racked his fingers through his soft brown locks, combing his hair back in comforting little pats as his other hand had apparently decided to travel lower. Barry didn’t fight the finger that had gone to his chin to guide his face back up, so that he would be looking up at the man if the blindfold over his eyes hadn’t been there. He licked his lips, a mixture of nervousness, anticipation and desire making them feel overly dry just then.

The hand under his chin fanned out to stroke his cheek as the hand in his hair slowly stopped it’s petting to gather it in a tight hand full, holding him there. He attempted to stay still, a shiver of want (and the ever present cold) running up his spine as the other man continues to caress his cheek and jaw almost lovingly. Barry wondered briefly if the man was trying to tease him or marvel at the sight before him.

Any ruminations of the nature of the man’s thoughts retreated as his intentions quickly became apparent as the head of his own hot erect cock brushed against his lips. Barry didn’t hesitate, his mouth dropping open at the first graze against his lips, his tongue eagerly lashing out to follow its path away and plant a few experimental licks on the organ.

Barry didn’t even fight the groan of pleasure that escaped him as the erection pushed into his mouth as the man’s hands held his head in place. He quickly clamped his lips around the cock, sucking eagerly at the head and running his tongue around the ridge of the man’s pulled back foreskin and along his length. Barry quickly relaxed his throat in an effort to take all of the rock hard length, his efforts again rewarded as the man thrust forward and he was greeted with the sensation of his throat being filled and the faint tickle of pubic hair against his face as he swallowed around the other man.

Barry didn’t even try to direct the blowjob, content and pleased by the feeling of the man’s hands as they gripped his hair and the side of his head in an iron vice grip and began to use him and his throat like a sex toy. He did blush slightly as the moans and groans started bubbling out of him from the treatment, something the man seem to appreciate as his breath would hitch slightly when one caused his throat to vibrate around him.

Barry didn’t know how long he had sitting there being used, the sensation of drool inducing erection diving in and out of his throat coupled by the strong and rough treatment on his head being all he could focus on. He did know he didn’t want it to stop, so he continued to attempted to increase the other man’s pleasure by sucking and licking what he could when he pulled back for a bit and swallowing and humming as much as possible when he took his throat back.

Barry was so dedicated to the task that he was genuinely surprised when the man’s grip somehow got harder and the cock he had been lovingly sucking on was pulled from his mouth with a pop and leaving a trail of pre-cum on his lips that he tasted as his tongue tried to follow the organ in his retreat.

The young man let out a frustrated moan when the strong hand prevented him from regaining his prize as the man shifted and moved just slightly away from and to his side. He whined in earnest as the grip on his hair finally lessened and the previous petting started again as the man chuckled. He had to be quite a sight, cock finally starting to push against the waist band of his jock, the cloth completely soaked by now, cheeks tinged slightly red from his rough use and chest heaving as he gasped to catch his breath. But Barry didn’t care, he just wanted that cock back in his mouth and throat, he wasn’t done yet.

He tried to turn his head against the hand now gentle carding his hair again, reposition himself so he could get to the other man’s penis again. The hand cuffs and uncomfortable position the stool put his body in prevented him from doing so and the man openly laughed at Barry cry of frustration. He placed a hand on Barry’s forehead, forcing his head to lean back as he moved to stocking his jaw and neck before breaking the near silence of the room with a familiar and trusted voice.

“God, Barry, so needy and demanding. You had no idea who was using you as their personal sex toy and here you are begging for it. Gagging for it. Needing a cock back in your throat even if you don’t know whose it was. Or do you just don’t care? If I brought one of your rogues in here would you sit there with your mouth open, begging for them to use you?” Oliver Queen purred in time with his touches and pets.

Barry shivered as Oliver, still holding his head back, moved from stroking his neck to massage his chest before finding one of his nipples and rolling it between his fingers before he started playing with in earnest, his fingers rubbing around the edges of it before moving to tease the nub only to retreat again. Barry arched against the touch and tried to talk, to beg just like Oliver accused him of. His throat was too abused for him to do more than groan and crook out a low grumble.

“Or maybe I should bring Captain Singh in, let him see and experience just how much of a slut you are? It isn’t like you care about who uses you right? Just as long as you are chocking on a hard cock in your throat.” Oliver moved to Barry’s other nipple to repeat his teasing and fondling. Barry could only gasp and choke on his own saliva as he tried to process the latest suggestion. He blushed even harder as his body reacted to the suggestion, his own penis throbbing and twitching noticeably against the almost uncomfortably sticky cloth of the now completely ruined jock strap.

Oliver of course saw his reaction, being unburdened by a blind fold, and chuckled warmly. His hand disappeared without any warning, making a whine escape his throat as he twisted his body to chase the touch. The touch that had almost instantly reappeared, but this time peeling back the waist band of the jock strap he was beginning to hate. Barry whined loudly, more needy than before, as Oliver hummed and began to run his thumb over the head of his cock and gently rubbed against the slit.

“I almost wish you could see yourself Bear. So hard and wet, just straining and needy for me.” Oliver whispered into his ear, making Barry jump slightly in surprised at the change in position. “But its not ‘for me’ is it? You would eager and ready for anyone who decided they wanted you, isn’t that right?”

Barry shivered as Oliver punctuated his words with a nip to his ear lobe and groaned, struggling to form words once more. Oliver didn’t give up on his light teasing but was now clearly waiting for Barry to respond to him. Barry could only squeeze out a whine and tried to nuzzle his face against Oliver, not wanting the pleasure he was giving him to end but still struggling with the finer points of speech.

Oliver sighed and pulled his hand away when Barry could only make slight guttural sounds and Barry shock his head as he felt him stand up again. The hands that had left his body returned again, one sadly moving through his hair once more, slower and with more of an effort to comfort than excite, the other trailing along his lower lip as though he was contemplating it.

“I wonder what it is you want Bear? If only you would tell me…” Oliver whispered so softly Barry almost didn’t hear it. Barry whined one last time and licked his lips again, biting them when he caught the faint lingering taste of Oliver from earlier on them. Barry cleared his throat again and just as he felt the hands pulls away from him, he finally croaked out some words.

“Ol-Ollie!” Barry blushed at the needy wrecked sound of his voice but refused to let his slight embarrassment stop him and implored further. “Please!”

The man above him paused and Barry shivered when he heard Oliver’s deep warm chuckle again.

“Please what sweetheart?” The words were purred and slow, hinting to the fact the Oliver was enjoying himself. Barry knew he was interested in what Barry wanted and needed as well.

“Please, I don’t want anyone else. I just want you.” Barry cried, his voice finally starting to clear up with use, though it was still rougher than usual. He could feel hot tears running down from under his blindfold but didn’t care, all he wanted was Oliver and was willing to bare himself to get him and keep him.

“Just me? So, you and that officer earlier was just, what? An accident?”

Barry blushed and gulped, leaning his head towards the direction Oliver’s voice was coming from wishing he could make eye contact.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t realize he was flirting with me. Until he-“ Barry sobbed, and nuzzled into the hand that cupped his cheek. He felt Oliver move closer, his erection brushing his shoulder before he cushioned his head against his stomach.

“Until he kissed you?” Oliver asked gently as he let Barry cry against him and tried to sooth him with gentle rubs against his scalp. Barry nodded and sniffled.

“I didn’t want him to kiss me.” Barry whined.

“But you didn’t stop him.” Oliver’s voice was dark and dangerous, making Barry twitch again in his jock strap, and he blushed when he felt pre-cum hit his stomach from the act.

“I didn’t want to make a scene. I pulled away as soon as I could and turned him down. I only want you. Please Oliver. I want you in me, I want to taste you, I want you to touch me fill me. I don’t want anyone else to touch me unless you are involved, because that could be fun.” Barry babbled and Oliver chuckled again. Barry shivered at the sound, feeling it in the pit of his stomach.

“Barry, did my suggestion of letting someone else use you turn you on? Do you want to be used for me?”

“Fuck! Yes, as long as your there, yes!” Barry cried out, the mental image of Oliver and some other man using him like nothing more than a toy making him twitch again and move his head down to try and nuzzle Oliver’s erection. Oliver stopped him with a tug on his hair, pulling his head up and claiming his lips for a deep, dirty and needy kiss.

Barry was gasping for air when they finally broke apart. Oliver’s thumb traced his lips, like he was trying to chase the feeling of the kiss while his other hand traveled down one of his arms to stroke the place where the cuffs closed around his wrist.

“Christ, Bear, I think that is a conversation we should have at another time, but I will say, the thought of you spread out for me and letting someone I picked use you, that is hot. Some other timeM though. Let’s talk about right now. What do you want, right now?”

Barry licked the thumb tracing his lip and drew it into his mouth to suck on it like he had been to Oliver’s cock earlier. When he heard Oliver’s breath hitch, he released the digit and wet his lips slowly, knowing that Oliver would appreciate the little tease.

“I want you back in my mouth, so I can suck and finish what I started. I want to taste you again so bad Oliver, and I want you cum in my mouth so I can shallow it all, so you fill me up.”

“Yeah Baby? Is that all you want Bear?” Oliver whispered, his hands moving back to his hair, combing through his locks and hold his head back and tilted up towards the aroused voice above him.

“No, when I’m done, I want you to touch me, touch me like only you are allowed to do. Make me feel good, so good I know no one else will ever compare. So good, that even if you let someone else touch me, they will never compare, because they can’t. No one compare to you Oliver and I want you to prove it. Please Oliver, I need you so much.” Barry panted slightly with the words, arching his back towards and ending his plea with a groan as he spread his legs further in hopes of relieving the stress on his joints and pressure on his cock. It wasn’t successful and the pained edge to the sound he made apparently concerned Oliver.

“Hey, are you ok? Does it hurt? Do you need a break?” Oliver asked as he let go of Barry’s head to run his hands long his legs, looking for signs of distress.

“Not too much, I’m fine. I can take it Ollie, don’t worry. Please, I need you, now.”

“Color?”

“Green, fuck Oliver, Green, green, green. Please! I need you in me now or I’m going to go insane!” Barry cried and thrust his hips slightly making the stool scoot forward a fraction of inch. Barry whimpered when he felt the hands in his hair again and opened his mouth in a desperate plea.

“How can a man turn down a demand like that?” Oliver’s voice was soft and contemplative even as Barry felt him move closer to him and the graze of the cock he wanted so bad as he lined up. “Don’t worry, Baby, you don’t need to wait any longer.”

Barry let out a loud needy moan as the head of Oliver’s cock pressed between his lips, a moan that echoed around him in the empty building and made him feel like he almost had an audience. Immediately Barry began to run his tongue along the slit as he closed his lips around the head. He eagerly tried to take as much as the offered length as possible fast as possible.

Unlike before Oliver didn’t take over, making Barry take it as he used him, instead letting Barry set the pace and decide what he wanted to do. His hands stayed in his hair of course, the feeling of being cherished and possessed at the same time doing something to Barry that he couldn’t name but he loved just the same. Even without Oliver’s rough pace Barry didn’t have a desire or need to draw this out and wasted no time before he was swallowing down the other man’s cock.

As Barry worked his magic on Oliver, the other man whispered encouragement and praise, telling Barry how good he felt and making soft declarations of love as Barry alternated between working his throat around his length and just sucking on the head as his tongue swirled around it. Even with the interlude the pair had taken advantage of it didn’t take long for Oliver so start making aborted little thrust into Barry’s mouth and moans to pepper his praise.

“Fuck Barry, Baby, I’m going to cum!” Oliver cried as his fingers tightened in Barry’s hair and pulled him slightly off his cock. Immediately Barry’s mouth was flooded the familiar taste of Oliver and he eagerly swallowed every drop of his cum as fast has it was pumped into his mouth.

The pair stayed in that position a few more minutes as Barry milked what he could from Oliver as the former caught his breath. By the time there was movement Oliver was mostly soft in Barry’s mouth, but Barry still whined when he pulled out and moved slightly away from him. Oliver never stopped touching him though and Barry felt his touch moved down his body and landed on the cuffs that had been hold his hands behind his back the whole time.

Oliver quickly unlocked them, and Barry was mildly surprised to feel himself being pushed back, guided off the stool and on to the cold cement floor. He groaned in appreciation as he was able to stretch out his legs, an act quickly silenced as Oliver claimed his mouth in another kiss, this one soft and sweet. Barry used his newfound freedom of movement to wrap his arms around Oliver’s neck and cup the back of his head to deepen this kiss.

Oliver never broke this contact, laying his body over Barry’s as the long kiss turned to little kisses that alternated into barely-there grazes of their lips, gasping attempts to shallow one another and slow pants against barely open mouths. Barry was focused on the dizzying feeling of Oliver pressed against him and kissing him that he didn’t even notice that his hands where still moving down his body until he felt the band of the oppressive and hated jockstrap finally get pulled down all the way and his cock allowed to spring free only to be caught between their bodies.

Barry moaned in Oliver’s mouth as the other man wrapped his hand around his leaking needy cock. Still caught between their two bodies Barry’s cock twitched at the touch. Oliver made no effort to move off of Barry, rubbing him slowly like that and letting the soft roll of his hips that he added increase the pressure against the head on his down strokes as he slipped his unencumbered arm under his back to hold him close against his chest.

Oliver moved his hand with determination and skill, catching every noise that Barry made as he twisted his wrist with each stroke or ran his thumb over the slit or squeezed with just the right amount of pressure to make Barry let out a choked scream. Both of their stomachs were covered in pre-cum in just a few seconds, and Barry could feel the build up of pressure in his testicles the moment Oliver finally touched him.

Oliver still tried to drag it out, to make Barry’s pleasure greater, moving to fondle his balls every few strokes, loosening his grip when Barry became more vocal, stilling all together when Barry started bucking against the touch. Barry just clinged to his mischievous lover tighter, kissed him hard and more desperately and spread his legs wide beneath him so he could feel the full weight of him with each easy stroke. Oliver never stopped for long and Barry savored everything Oliver gave him.

Even with Oliver’s best efforts Barry didn’t last as long as he would have liked, left hard and wanting for too long to hold back. He surged forward to pull Oliver into a deeper kiss as he felt his climax crest, Oliver giving him one last twist with the perfect about of pressure and a rub of his thumb at the one spot that made Barry’s leg twitch and spasm as he came all over the two of them. Oliver held him tightly as he pulsed over and over again, ribbon after ribbon of cum covering them as the kiss continued and Barry slowly relaxed beneath him. When he was finally spent and beginning to feel a bit oversensitive to Oliver’s touch, Barry wiggled a bit under his lover’s weight making Oliver release his grip and move his weight more to one side of him. The pair laid next to one another in quiet as Barry caught his breath and Oliver held him comfortingly.

Barry hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes at one point until he felt the blind fold slip off his face and no light followed the action. He blinked and smiled when he saw Oliver’s blue eyes above him filled with love and caring. He shivered as the other man kissed his forehead, then each eye, then the tip of his nose before finally claiming his lips again.

“How you doing Bear?” Oliver whispered against his lips when he pulled away.

“Good.” Barry smiled dopily up at his boyfriend, the warm feeling of love washing over him as he watched Oliver search his face for distress.

“Just good?” Oliver asked with matching smile as he pulled slightly away to look over his body.

“Well it is a bit cold in here, and this floor is very hard.” Barry joked, stretching out like a lazy cat.

“Hmmm, well you where on the stool for a long time, might want to give it a minute before we try to get you. Guess I’ll just have to keep you warm.” Oliver followed up the offer by draping his body back over Barry’s making the worn-out man moan at the feeling. There was another pleasant bought of silence as Oliver started kissing Barry’s neck and he returned the favor from earlier and carded his hair through the blonde’s hair.

“I really am sorry about that kiss Ollie; I didn’t know Johnson was into me.” Barry broke the silence and buried his face against Oliver’s shoulder.

“I know you are; you just need to work on your people reading skills.” Oliver leaned up to and hooked a finger under Barry’s chin to bring his face up to look him in the eyes again. “Did you mean it? About wanting to have a scene with a third?”

Barry blushed and moved his hands to cover his face briefly. He pulled them away to look at the smug but interested face of his devious boyfriend.

“Yeah I did, when you suggested it, I almost came.” He admitted, enjoying the surprise and mischief that filled the other’s eyes at the words

“You got anyone in mind?” Oliver asked with a twitch of his lips as he moved to kiss Barry’s neck again, this time mixing in a few nips and bites as he went.

“No, I-uh shit Ollie- I don’t have anyone I am particularly interested in letting use me other- fuck- than you.” Barry struggled to focus as Oliver continued to assault his neck like he was trying to leave him covered in hickies for the world to see, or maybe just one Officer Johnson.

“Hmmm, well we’ll talk about it later, though I have a few ideas of who I’d like to see you on.” The words vibrated through Barry’s neck as Oliver refused to leave his spot worrying a bruise into the skin above his pulse point. Barry laughed and just tilted his neck to the side to give him better access to the skin he was after.

“Could we maybe clean up and move out of the big empty warehouse and into a bed before you start round two?” Barry asked when he felt Oliver move to fondle his nipples once again. The archer finally pulled his head from neck and smiled mischievously.

“I suppose we should though I think I have a better more fun idea for the location of round two.”

“Oh, and where is that ‘Mr. I didn’t just spend the last hour chained to a stool with my knees bent in an awkward position waiting for my boyfriend to finish his phone call with his sister’?”

Oliver snorted at the accusation in Barry’s voice and leaned forward to whisper directly into Barry’s ear while he also moved to run a finger over his spent but rapidly gaining interest cock.

“You wouldn’t happen to know Officer Johnson’s address, would you?” 

Barry moaned loudly at the suggestion knowing his night was about to get more interesting.


End file.
